Book of Books
"Long ago, 10th our GOD made humankind from mud and blood to be the children of longmen and fogmen. He was as one, Eternity Himself, and became as nine gods, creating this Earth, and the sky, and the war between them." — Unforbidden - 1.1.1 The Book of Books (old Lobott: dja Buka ov Bukaus) is the holy book of the Nonagonic Faiths: the Faith o' Nine, the Faith of Freedmen, and the Faith of the Fallen, it is also important to the Faith of Anasia, and to the Faith of Iksas, but considered "corrupted." It was primarily written by Freedmon, an escaped slave who led 100,000 people out from slavery at the Rainbow City to Haruirrin. Freedmon wrote seventeen books about the Era of Eight, the time between the birth of God King Ferb, and the Storm of Storms. He also wrote a book about himself. Supposedly, God had split himself into nine gods, eight of which had lived at least once among humankind as avatars; each book is about one of the lives the gods lived. According to him, five of the gods (Tarrtes, Ana, Saye, Nari, and Elkett) had lived among humankind once, three more than once (Mattes, Yornn, and Enn), and one, Canetol, had yet to live among humankind. He prophesied Canetol's Coming in his own book, the Book of Hope; the book about Enn's 2nd Avatar. According to Erzael, who wrote the New Book of Hope, issued the Eighteen Eternal Edicts, and wrote the Slave Songs, Freedmon's prophecies were fulfilled with the birth of Billow the Slave. Erzael's writings became Nonagonic canon, and to followers of the Faith o' Nine, Billow the Slave was the 1st Avatar of Canetol. In the New Book of Hope, Erzael prophesied Canetol Come Again, and the Fall of Humankind. His first convert, the Last Sealhag, wrote the introductory book of the Book of Books, the Unforbidden. Thus giving us our conventional order for the Book of Books: the Unforbidden, the Book of Guidance, the Book of Deceit, the Book of Song, the Book of Discord, the Book of Prayer, the Book of Blasphemy, the Book of Baptism, the Book of Damnation, the Book of Fertility, the Book of Barrenness, the Book of Sacrifice, the Book of Narcissism, the Book of Love, the Book of Hate, the Book of Honor, the Book of Shame, the Book of Hope (which can be divided into two parts: Part I detailing Freedmon's life, and Part II detailing Canetol's Coming), the Book of Despair, the New Book of Hope (which can be divided into three parts: Part I detailing the life of Erzael, Part II being the issuing of the Eighteen Eternal Edicts, and Part III detailing Canetol Come Again, and the Fall of Humankind), and the Slave Songs (the Song of the Captured, the Song of the Kennel, and the Song of the Rebel). The Book of Baptism advocates for young children to be baptized in water from the Free Seas, and for knights to be anointed in that same water. According to the Faith of Freedmon, however, all of what Erzael, and the Last Sealhag wrote is not considered Nonagonic canon. This includes the creation story supplied by the Unforbidden, and indeed most Freedmen hold that we live in an infinite universe with no beginning or end. This is all in stark contrast with the Faith of the Fallen, which holds that all of what Erzael, and the Last Sealhag is Nonagonic canon, and more than that, they believe all of it has already happened, and that humankind is currently living in a post-apocalyptic world. The majority sect of the Faith of the Fallen, the Lobtonne Sect, holds that the world ended on CC: 01/1/5,218, the Last Day of Lobtonne. They hold that Hockrott the Hornman, Landeles the God-From-the-Lightning, Calthoss the Goddess-in-the-Flames, Duke Gebel Snakepit, Ayeson Garlcutter, Billow Sayerburn, the nameless woman, Sir Ross Fourthwalk, and Duchess Vayess Halfsmith were the avatars of the nine gods. They disagree over which gods exactly they were avatars of (with the exception of Landeles, and Cal, who are universally seen as avatars of Yornn, and Ana respectively). Another important disagreement is whether or not these gods will ever have avatars again. Many sects hold that they will not reincarnate, but the Makal Sect, the second-largest sect, holds that the gods do reincarnate, and that it is in a form very similar to the nameless child of the Blood Children. They hold above all that Rott reincarnated as Makal. Every sect holds that Gebel killed the true physical body of God, and also destroyed whichever god he was (generally thought to be Enn). All of these sects have detailed this information quite thoroughly in their own versions of what they call the New Book of Despair. By CC: 6,217, the Faith of the Fallen has taken over this Earth as the dominant faith, and it has even spread to the Mur as a minor faith. Category:Works Category:Faith Category:History Category:Faith o' Nine Category:Mythology